1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bedpans and, more particularly, to a cushioned, grip engaging arcuate member for use with existing bedpans.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patients who are ill and confined to bed as a result of an illness, disability or accident are faced with obstacles on a daily basis that most of us take for granted. Just the simple act of going to the bathroom can be a major undertaking for them as well as their care providers. While such items as a bed pan may make the task easier by not requiring the user to physically travel to a bathroom facility, they still require the patient to precariously position themselves to perform bathroom duties. Such situations are not only physically uncomfortable, they are also a psychological burden which may actually affect the patient's ability to relieve themselves. These situations put additional worry and stress not only on the patient, but the care giver as well.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,256,804 issued in the name of Stevens, describes a pillow-like protector and body support device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,366 issued in the name of Stevens, describes a pillow-like protector and body support device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,788 issued in the name of Raupp, describes a bedpan which provides ease of use through its low lying configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,399 issued in the name of Young, describes a inflatable bedpan apparatus and method.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,540 issued in the name of Stokes, describes a disposable combination bedpan cushion and waste bag assembly
U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,502 issued in the name of Miller, describes a disposable comfort pad for bedpans.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,514,793, issued in the name of West, describes a multi-cushioned bedpan seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,770 issued in the name of Smith, describes a washable bedpan with a flexible, yielding cushion seat of horseshoe shape.
Consequently, there exists a need for a means by which the functionality of a conventional bed pan can be increased to address the shortcomings as listed above.